This disclosure relates generally to all terrain vehicles, and more particularly, to a snow vehicle.
Snowmobiles are typically used for recreation. In geographical areas where snow and ice dominate the landscape for a large part of the year, snow mobiles and other snow vehicles are also used for transportation. In particular, such vehicles are often used to traverse terrain that is beyond the capabilities of automobiles, trucks and all terrain vehicles.
Snow mobiles typically have a pair of skis that mounted on opposite sides of the snow mobile""s body. Snow mobiles also include a seat that accommodates one or more riders in an upright manner. To propel the snow mobile, a single track is typically disposed in the rear portion of the snow mobile, which receives power from a motor. Both the skis and the track are connected to the snowmobile""s main body by front and rear suspensions, respectively.